Trap
|Wana}} is the two hundred and sixty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 39th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Nekoma seems to be hanging by a thread as they keep on trying their hardest to score. An exhausted Kenma still manages to toss for the team and thinks up strategies, even though the whole time he's been running after the ball to the point of accidentally tripping himself. However, Kenma's mental ability doesn't seem to be faltering... Plot Nekoma has realized that Sarukawa is aiming to tire out Kenma and are determined to break through. Kuroo jumps up to make a difficult save, and Kenma quickly positions himself under the ball to setup a toss to Fukunaga across the court. Fukunaga successfully scores and narrows the point gap to just one point. In the audience, Mika questions Daishō why his team didn't just target Kenma even though they know he has low stamina. Daishō explains that setters are usually the ones to have the second contact with the ball so it's more conventional to target other players with their serves. The strategy of indirectly targeting the setter is much more daring and requires plentiful effort to carry it out. Back to the match, Kuroo makes his second serve. Sarukawa cleanly receives and returns it back to Nekoma with a powerful spike. The two teams exchange blows after blows but Nekoma can't seem to shrink the point gap. Soon enough, all the running takes a toll on Kenma as he trips over himself while chasing after a ball. Kai tries to cover for Kenma but is ultimately unsuccessful at returning the ball to Sarukawa. With the score at 23-21 in favor of Sarukawa, their coach, Shishio, remembers the teaching he has received about the strength of accumulation: players should focus on the end-game plan rather than making a perfect play at a single moment. Yamamoto helps Kenma to his feet while Kuroo teases Kenma for his uncool state. Daishō realizes that Sarukawa has the advantage and questions if Nekoma is going to sub Kenma out. He is delighted to see his guess correct when Nekoma brings their first year setter, Teshiro, out. Meanwhile, Sarukawa is preparing for the final push to take the match. However, a serve mistake combined with Nekoma's persistent receives force the score into a tie at 23-23. During Sarukawa's next serve, Yaku makes a receive that sends the ball flying a distance away from Kenma. Daishō frowns at Nekoma's sloppy receive until it suddenly clicked that it is done on purpose. As Kenma moves to cover the ball, the Sarukawa blockers follow suit. It's now clear that the return ball is purposely used to lure the blockers to one side in order to open up space for Nekoma's spikers. Sarukawa's captain Shiramine instructs his teammates to stay where they are. However, it's already too late as Kenma tosses in the opposite direction to Kai, who successfully scores. Sarukawa has finally realized Nekoma's plan of luring their blockers, but they are completely unaware of when they have started to fall into Kenma's trap. Debut * Hisahiko Wakura * Tamahiko Teshiro Appearances * Tetsurō Kuroo * Sō Inuoka * Morisuke Yaku * Yūki Shibayama * Kenma Kozume * Lev Haiba * Shōhei Fukunaga * Mika Yamaka * Suguru Daishō * Nobuyuki Kai * Taketora Yamamoto * Alisa Haiba * Akane Yamamoto * Yasufumi Nekomata * Manabu Naoi * Itaru Shiramine * Iori Kanazawa * Tomonari Shiga * Kenrō Fukatani * Sōji Yamashiro * Tomokazu Wajima * Aritaka Shishio Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * Nekoma High's second setter, Tamahiko Teshiro, makes his first appearance in this chapter. He is a first year high school student in Nekoma. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Nekoma vs. Sarukawa